


Our hearts will burn

by izhesmiso



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band), CLC (Band), MBLAQ, More - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: (g)i-dle - Freeform, F/F, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, idk what else to tag, kpop, multifandom - Freeform, not everyone is dead or alive, soyeon is a simp wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izhesmiso/pseuds/izhesmiso
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Yeh Shuhua has been kept in some sort of... cage, along with many other individuals now known as “the children”, most of them not conscious enough to even notice her or any of the more recently brought ones.One day a new girl is brought in from the ice chamber, and instead of succumbing like Shuhua had expected her to, she just... started a never ending scream, as if all their pain combined came through that one sound. She teared it all up, destroyer.And somehow, that changed everything.orIn which Yeh Shuhua has given up but a small light of hope is brought back to her.Or so they all seem to believe.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jung Byunghee | G.O/Park Sanghyun | Thunder, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Other Secondary Relationships, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 3





	Our hearts will burn

**Author's Note:**

> TW. Drugs, human trafficking, slavery, mental disorders, discrimination against lgbt+, classism, abuse (physical, verbal and psychological), murder, mentions of r*pe / non-con, torture, brainwashing, violence.  
> I will not be romanticizing any of these things!!

When I woke up, I felt as if I'd been stuck in a dream. 

But that would’ve been far too kind. 

You were there, tearing up everything, screaming at the top of your lungs. 

But we all know how to fake it.  
There’s no other choice.  
We all know what we've done.  
Baby, we all know what you did.  
I knew I wasn't wrong, yet you seemed to be so sure. I’ve never understood. 

You were angry, I was confused. 

There were so many questions, there were no answers at all. You were screaming and I didn't understand. 

What happened? 

You're so sweet.

You're always crying.  
You’re in so much pain. 

“Everyone here is, when will you wake up”  
That’s what you said, but all I did was stare back at you as you held my trembling hands. 

I wanted to help you, I wanted to understand.  
Why were you so sad?  
Why do you hate this so much?

“You hate this too, I can see it in your eyes” you told her, but we don’t understand what you mean by that. How could I hate this?

We’re okay, we’re fixed. 

But maybe...

I never chose this, I never wanted this.  
It's not fun to watch you scream helplessly as she returns.  
I believe I'm just like you, yet so different. 

Why do you scream?

Is it the feeling of your skin being teared off your body? Or the tension of muscles about to blow up? Why are you screaming?

When you returned from the ice cage, I felt something weird... was it relieve? I don’t really know. 

It's not normal, Soyeon, nobody else screams, everyone else is silent. 

Yena finally gave into the 9237. You looked at me in surprise that turned to anger.  
I wish I could’ve stopped looking at her.  
I was upset because she lived.  
You were angry at my sadness.  
You don’t understand. 

But what is so important? What were you trying to say?

I saw the desperate look in your eyes when you saw me being dragged to the W-19, you kept screaming meaningless words and I tried to understand. 

You're always screaming, but I never understand. At least not anymore. 

Maybe you should give up on me, you shouldn't scream, they'll take you to the room again. Doesn't it frighten you?

As far as I know, no one can handle being thrown into the room more than twice.  
Jihyo didn't make it.  
Seungho didn't make it.  
Yeeun didn't make it.  
Not even Yoongi made it...

But of course, you didn't know them.

Who did you know?

You knew some of the new children, right? I never really got to know any of them well.  
But if I speak the truth, I didn't talk to the ones I knew either. I couldn’t. 

I just talked to her, back then, and I wish I could talk to you too.

I honestly don’t know how long it has been.  
We don’t age here.  
It’s like our personal neverland.

You both used to be so similar, but I can never understand you.  
When she fought and cried it made sense, but what do you expect to gain now?  
All hope is lost, there’s no way out. 

I wish you would stop screaming. 

Who did you know?

There were so many... all of the children... none of them made it.  
Nobody made it.  
I didn't make it. 

So why are you screaming?

Please help me understand. 

Everyone's so silent. 

How are you screaming?

I want to understand you, Soyeon.  
Because as far as I know...

You didn't make it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story I originally started writing on wattpad but finally decided to continue here.  
> The prologue is quite ambiguous as it is just an introductory hint for what’s to come, but it will all be explained in future chapters.  
> This fic is an AU and is mostly centered on (G)I-DLE but many other characters from other groups will appear in every chapter either mentioned or in scene.  
> I hope you all like it!  
> Also English isn’t my first language so please be kind.


End file.
